Angel
by The-Next-LaDainian-Tomlinson21
Summary: *one-shot for xOhSweetInsanity* Randy has a thing for annoying WWE Divas, especially Eve. Eve wonders why Randy gets under her skin so easily. After being stood up and at her point of snapping on him, Randy finally tells her why. *I found an angel*


Angel

*one-shot for xOhSweetInsanity* Randy has a thing for annoying WWE Divas, especially Eve. Eve wonders why Randy gets under her skin so easily. After being stood up and at her point of snapping on him, Randy finally tells her why.

A/N: I actually had a little help from a certain author and a friend of mine. She gave me the idea on how to write the first part so I guess you can say she wrote the first part with Eve and Gail.

{xxx}

"Randy is still up to those no good games huh?" Gail Kim asked Eve Torres one of her friends in the WWE. Eve shook her head at the thought of Randy Orton. Eve despised him, it was only because Randy tended to get on her nerves and the reason why really bugged her.

"Eve? You okay?" Gail asked her. Eve shook her head.

"Why? Why out of all the people he chooses me to screw with? Its like Im his little toy that he likes to toy around with or something?" Eve shook her head.

"Boys. They're werid." Gail simply said. "I have to go Eve. I'll see you around." Gail waved to her friend. Eve took off down the hall when she was stopped by John Cena.

"Hey Eve." John greeted her. Eve smiled. She always had a thing for John Cena, he was probably like the only thing thats normal in her life.

"Listen, I was thinking we could go out for a bite to eat. Maybe you and I could talk more, get to know each other for a little bit." John suggested. Eve smiled. "I like that." Eve shook her head.

"Great. How about tonight?" John asked her.

"Tonight sounds great." Eve told him.

"Cool. Pick you up at 8." John said as he walked away leaving Eve smiling to herself.

"Well, well, if it isnt Miss Eve Torres." a voice suddenly said. Rolling her eyes, Eve turned to see Randy Orton smirking at her.

"What Orton?" Eve said irrated of his presence.

"So I heard that you and Cena just set up a date huh?" Randy asked.

"Why is it any of your concern?" Eve asked. "Because you deserve better then John Cena." Randy told her.

"Right. Like Im going to listen to you." Eve tried to walk away but Randy followed her.

"Im serious Eve. John Cena is a player. I seen him walk out with some girl just the other day." Eve shook her head. _He's doing that on purpose. _Eve thought to herself. "Look, I appreciate the help but I can take care of myself. I dont need you." Eve said to him in such a rude tone. With that being said, Randy left her alone.

{xxx}

It was 8:30 at night as Eve sat on her porch, its been 30 minutes..._I guess John is running a little late. _Eve thought to herself. She sat outside on the porch for another good 30 minutes until she seen a car drive by. Inside, was John with another girl. Eve felt like she had been run over by a car. How could John do this to her? How could John stood her up and go with another girl?

A rain drop fell beside her as it started to rain. Eve shook her head as she went inside.

Randy's POV

I wish she can realize how much I care about her. Strangely after the last confrontation I had with Eve, I found myself walking up the street to her house. I wanted to see if that bastard John stood her up, and If he did I wanted to see if she was okay. I walk to the porch and knock on the door. The door opens and there stood a tearful Eve with mascara running down her cheeks. Thats how I knew she was crying, thats how I knew John stood her up.

"I hate to say I told you so." I said by mistake as I watched her glare at me in anger.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO-" I cut her off as she tried to slam the door in my face.

"Do you know why I mess with you Eve?" I asked her. She didnt say anything, she just looked at me.

"Because its the only way I ever get to spend any time with you. Your always with Gail or trying to go out with guys like John Cena. I tried to warn you about him because I care about you a lot." I told her.

Eve's face softened. "I dont care how many times you tell me to get out of your face or how you scream at me, I found an angel in you because your so nice to everyone and I love that. And your so-so beautiful."

Eve stared at me for a few minutes and smiled. She leaned in and kissed me. "Why didnt you say something?" Eve asked me.

I shrugged. "I dont know I guess I enjoyed it. And I guess that was my way of asking you out." I said to her. Eve giggled and wiped her face.

"Come on, I didnt buy this dress for nothing." She hooked my arm into hers as we walked out. I was right. I did find an angel.


End file.
